


The Best Part of Waking Up

by manicExpressive



Series: NaNoShallura2018 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, NaNoWriMo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 00:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16545047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicExpressive/pseuds/manicExpressive
Summary: Allura liked coffee too, but Shiro ran on coffee like a truck ran on diesel.





	The Best Part of Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeated as was the other NaNo fic! As always, feedback is welcome and I am also always open to new prompts.

Allura knew that when she started dating a military man that it would mean some really early mornings, especially after they took things to the next level and moved in together. She tended to be a morning person, so it hadn’t been too much of a shift to change her alarm from 6 A.M. to 5 A.M. if she wanted to see Shiro before he disappeared for the day, which she most certainly did. It was such a simple, seemingly inconsequential event in the grand scheme of things, but it was important to her to start off her days right.

Which meant his days right as well. And it turned out that Shiro _really_ needed it.

He was most definitely a man that could adhere to a regimented schedule, perhaps out of necessity and habit alone. But he was anything _but_ a morning person. For however clean cut and poster boy he could seem as soon as he got onto base, it was not after a screaming alarm clock and at least two cups of coffee that he managed to fake it.

And that’s exactly what it was—faking it. Shiro wasn’t a person until at least four cups of coffee, if he could swing it. Allura thought it might be a problem, but that was an argument for a little further into their relationship, she figured.

She liked coffee too, but she was also pretty sure it shouldn’t be the body’s substitute for blood. He ran on coffee like a truck ran on diesel.

So her morning routine usually began with her smartphone going off with it’s scheduled alarm. She preferred to snooze it a few times before she rolled out of bed, making sure to kick Shiro up and out by the final time. He might mumble something relatively coherent about going back to his old alarm clock since it was kinder than her foot in his back, but most of the time he just zombie into the bathroom with his hair at odd angles.

On this particular morning it was much the same. Allura stepped out of the bedroom wearing one of his t-shirts—because they were large and soft and smelled like him, and most definitely not because of the horrible galactic-themed pun across the chest—and into the hallway. The sound of the shower starting was right on cue.

The kitchen was only a few feet further down in the apartment, though she gave a quiet “good morning” to the mice in their enclosure, before doing a little slide on the linoleum in her socks.

No reason not to have a little fun first thing in the morning, right?

The coffee maker was sitting and waiting on the counter as she had left it the night before, the pot and strainer in the drying rack by the sink. Reassembling the machine, she put the filter and pulled out a brand new bag of coffee with a smirk that could only be described as devious.

The label “Death Wish Coffee Co.” stared right back at her with a skull and crossbones.

“This better do the trick.”

Two heaping spoonfuls went in…then one more for good measure before she hit the button to start the brew. Moving on she began to assemble her own special blend of yogurt, quinoa and, fruit for her breakfast and his.

Ten minutes later Shiro managed to zombie into the kitchen, hair wet and plastered to his head with a towel lazily strewn across it. He was back in a t-shirt and boxer briefs.

“You look like a nun.”

“Hallelujah.”

Allura snorted, holding out a cup of coffee in his favorite mug. “Try again with a little more enthusiasm, Sister.”

The groan that he made definitely sounded more pleased as he inhaled the aroma. “ _Hallelujah._ ” A big sip followed.

Dark eyes widened.

“’s good. What’d you do different?”

Allura smiled, quite proud. “It’s a secret family recipe.”

Another grunt from Shiro as a sip turned into a hefty glup. “Mm. Bullshit.”

Allura gasped. “Harsh language in this holy house.”

“It’s this coffee that’s holy.” His cup was already half empty.

Allura, unfortunately, did not appropriately plan for him to be lucid enough to snoop around this early in the morning, because he managed to reach right behind her to the open dark bag of ground coffee.

“’Death Wish Coffee’?” He raised a brow and Allura shrugged. “I know you said your mom was a Goth growing up, but really?” he asked as he started to take another drink.

She chuckled, her eyes narrowing slightly as she picked up her own mug and took a sip. “It’s supposedly the most caffeinated coffee in the world—“

And Shiro put his empty mug back on the counter.

“…—okay, either it’s false advertising or you’re about to go into cardiac arrest.”

“More?”

“I don’t want to be complicit in your untimely demise, love.”

Shiro pouted. He would deny it later, of course. Allura tugged the towel of his head and slapped it onto his shoulder.

“As much as I prefer to keep you as you are, you should go put some pants on. I’ll put some in a thermos for you.”

“Mmmhmm…” Shiro hum-grumbled to himself as she he dutifully shuffled out of the kitchen.

Allura shook her head. But she was true to her word and put another cup or two into a thermos—his NASA, thermos, of course—as well as the breakfast she had assembled into a Tupperware container. She had never pictured herself to be particularly domestic growing up, and truthfully Shiro was one to take care of a majority of the chores around the apartment, so she figured she could at least give his mornings a boost. Or maybe she just wanted to because it was Shiro and it was worth getting up early in the morning to see him stumble around.

Despite his seeming difficult, Shiro promptly reappeared in his uniform with dried and combed hair. He always looked so _good_ in uniform, it was hard to decide whether she liked it on him more or off.

But she could save that for when they both got home that evening.

She straightened collar as she always did, regardless of whether he needed it or not. She just liked touching him. Shiro offered her a smile and took the yogurt mix with him towards the door.

Allura cleared her throat. “Ahem.”

Shiro stopped immediately, turning to look at her with a raised brow.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?”

Shiro blinked, looking adorably lost for a moment, before he smiled and walked back over to her. “Sorry. Still early.” And leaned down to plant a soft but warm kiss on her lips.

Allura smiled against his mouth and continued as he pulled back.

She held out the thermos.

“I meant this, but thank you.”

Shiro flushed. “Well—you would’ve been upset if I forgot that too,” he said as he took the coffee.

Allura’s smile all but sparkled. “I knew you wouldn’t.”

He smiled back. “Yeah.” And looked down at the thermos. “But I would’ve been upset if I forgot this.”

“Oh, get out, you addict.” She gave him a light shove at his shoulders.

Shiro held the thermos in the air as he nudged the front door back open. “Hallelujah!”


End file.
